The True Lives of the Mario Peoples
by Zoa Rulz
Summary: So we know the lives of the Mario characters on the game, but what is their true lives like? What's the matter with these people? R&R please!
1. Mario's True Life

Mario's true life  
  
YLF:I hope you liked the last chapter. This is going to be better than the rest of them I made (maybe). Oh yeah one more thing if you're a Mario fan you don't want to read this chapter If you don't like princess peach you should read the next chapter but please read all my chapters. also read my other story when babies start to walk and talk. Ok. And if You read all my chapters you will be in my fic.that means both of my stories this one and my one called when babies start to walk and talk.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except there true life.  
  
Narrator: Let's start at Mario's house. *takes a peak*  
  
Luigi :( reporter) well he's watching his favorite show princess peach daily.  
  
Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Luigi: don't let him here us (whispering). Ok he's watching TV while he's wearing his favorite shirt that say's I love peach. That channel is over and he changes the channel to the work out channel and starts to do there work out moves he puts in the DVD cheer.  
  
Everybody:hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha he is a cheer leader  
  
Luigi: he wants to. He goes to the castle and asked peach if she wanted to marry him. She says of course I would. They go to the church that has about, 300 toads 50 luigi's 1000 Koopas 8 stars the real luigi 1 wario and walugi 1 of those bird tings and mecha bowser  
  
Announcer: you Mario take peach to long time wife.  
  
Mario: of course I would. Announcer: and you peach will take Mario to be your long time husband.  
  
Peach: yes I do.  
  
Announcer: you may kiss the bride.  
  
Everyone: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Groooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss *about to throw up threw up*.  
  
Luigi: lets end this  
  
Yfl: next chapter will be late today or tomorrow. I hope you liked that chapter R+R but no flames please but if you have too do it. 


	2. Peach's True, True Life

Peaches True, True Life  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really look like I own Mario? Well I don't so there!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Peach's Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
The most laughable thing happened today. Yes it is true, I did not marry Mario, and in fact it was Lady Daisy dressed as me. And she even went through with it! How dense can she be? Well... Mario was even happier with Daisy than me but I didn't care. Well I do hope Luigi likes me, he's sooooooo cute (A lot more than his brother, that's for sure).  
  
Luigi: *Closes the Diary* I tink I'm a gonna barf. Whysa dosa shesa likesa mesa, more than a Mario. Hesa saved her a life over twenty a thousand a timesa.  
  
Peach: *Comes in* What the, Luigi darlin' what are you doin lookin in my lil ol Diary?  
  
Luigi: Aw *BEEP*. *Runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peach: *Runs after him* I love ya too darling!  
  
Luigi: I HATE YOU PEACH!!! I HATE YOUR GUTS, I HATE YOU! YA HERE ME?  
  
Peach: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yoshi: She got mental problems, come on Luigi! Let's go back to the hideout. *Takes Luigi to the casting room in the volcano*  
  
Luigi: Well anyways, until next time! LUIGI'S TALES OF THE TRUE LIVES OF THE MARIO CHARACTERS!!!  
  
YLF: So did ya like this chapter? Anyways please review! 


	3. Bowser's Mental Problems, aka His True L...

Bowser's mental problems  
  
YLF:All those times I did YFL I meant YLF ok .Any ways there's another new person in my fic .  
  
SMG: Who is it  
  
YLF:It's BOO'SBF.  
  
BBF:yeah.  
  
SMG,YLF, and BBF: We don't own anything. To the fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
BOWSER: I shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllll taaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeee ooooooooooooveeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllddddddddddddddddddddd .MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH.  
  
YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI AND YOSHI:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Luigi:You said it yoshi's*sucks in air*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
~1 HOUR LATER AND A FEW BROKEN EARS~  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*RUNS AWAY SREAMING BLOOBY MURDER*.  
  
Bowser: *watching Barney*.I know what ill watch*change's channel to tellitubies*.  
  
Mario: Have you gone insane don't you know that Tellitubies is the most evil show; Barney is the second most evil.  
  
Bowser: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Do you even have a brain.  
  
Bowser: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: You have gone isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BBF: Mario in this chapter he is supposed to be like that idiot.  
  
Mario: Hey you can't say that to me.  
  
BBF: Say's who?  
  
Mario: Say's me.  
  
Luigi: come here Mario. He's about to explode.  
  
Bowser:KABOOM!!!  
  
YLF:I hope you liked it R&R. 


End file.
